


Holiday Lights & Mistletoe

by mamodewberry



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Holidays, M/M, may add later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First lights of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Lights & Mistletoe

Twinkling lights of gold and white, sparse hues of blue, green and red in between, illuminated the concrete jungle of Tokyo. The busy city was never completely dark as arcades, restaurants and vendors signs were usually bright to announce their business, unlike back home, yet somehow the seasonal lights dimmed the loud neons. Even the busiest looking individual seemed to stop to take in how the streets had transformed.

“Ah! They’ve been working on this all week and they’ve finished,” Makoto marveled as he buttoned his jacket over his work uniform. “It’s so pretty!”

Haru breathed, white mist dissipating into the air. “Yeah,” he agreed, though his attentions seemed to be more on him than the lights. Makoto could have addressed the fact with a ‘Haru, you’re not even lookiiiiing’’, but he’d taken a liking to how Haru had a habit of his gaze lingering on his spectacled face, drawing in close to smell the beverages that were brewed that day when he came to pick him up from work.

Oh well, they’d have plenty of time to look while they walked to the station.

Makoto took hold of the scarf around Haru’s neck and readjusted it. Don’t catch cold.

Mildly the shorter man pursed his lips and then came at Makoto’s jacket and redid the bottom three as one was skipped over entirely. You either… how was work?

With a frown he took Haru’s hand, fingers entwining, and began their walk. “I broke another glass today. I don’t know why they keep me around. What’s that look for?”

“I keep telling you it’s because you’re cute.”

“That’s not a legitimate reason to keep someone hired!”

“Do you know that it’s not?”

“… No.”

“It should be.”

“Haruuuuu.”

Haru let Makoto’s pout linger for a moment. “You’re hard-working, responsible and sincere. No matter how many mistakes you make, they wouldn’t have the heart to let go an employee that does truly try their best and I’m sure the customers have taken a liking to you. Being cute doesn’t hurt, either.”

He blushed at the praise and played in his hair, smiling, “I guess those are more valid reasons…”

A comfortable silence fell between them, paces matched and eyes drawing towards the light displays. Strings of bulbs of various sizes hung, draped or wrapped around trees, bushes, handrails, light posts and from rooftop to rooftop of smaller buildings. Couples mingled around wide-eyed and pointing.

This would be their first Christmas in Tokyo.

Iwatobi had had its own decorations for the season, but with such a rural area, buildings were spread out and funds weren’t as much. The sights were incomparable.

Makoto looked down to see one of Haru’s smiles playing on his face, lights reflecting in his eyes that danced in wonder. Expressions once only Makoto could see had gradually surfaced more where it was easier for others to conclude what he was feeling. There were days he missed it being a secret, but more than anything he was happy that Haru had found his dream and was pleased with the quiet life they shared away from what was familiar.

Realizing now that this would be their first Christmas, Makoto was starting to feel giddy.

A lamppost on the corner they’d be turning at to the station came into view, Makoto noticed an arrangement of foliage dangling from it. Tightening his grip on Haru’s hand, he strode towards it, pulling a slightly protesting Haru along with him.

He stopped under the lamp and positioned himself so he was squarely with Haru, and then, picked him up by the waist, spun him around once and kissed him as he stood him back onto the ground. “Oh… was that too sudden?” he asked, mood diminishing at Haru’s face that wasn’t as breathless as he had imagined. He was looking at the plant above, contemplative. And then he almost looked like he was about to… laugh? What was so funny about this romantic moment under the mistletoe?!

“I think that’s holly.”

“Oh…” Makoto shifted back and forth on his feet, trying to keep his flushed face at bay. “It’s the principle of it that counts?”

Haru took hold of the ends of Makoto’s scarf and tugged the taller young man forward to meet their lips. “I always want to kiss you - a plant won’t change that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here's another short one moved from my Tumblr. Well, my Makoto one :)


End file.
